The aim of the Demonstration and Information Dissemination Project for the Yale OAIC will be to ensure that the functionally-oriented interventions studied through the OAIC, once proven effective, become implemented into clinical practice. The underlying principle governing Yale OAIC Demonstration and Information Dissemination Project is that an intervention strategy has its best chance of clinical implementation if it coincides with the needs and interests of health care regulators and reimbursers as well as health care providers and consumers. The Yale Dissemination Project will include the following three components: 1) External Advisory Groups (The Connecticut Public/Private Long term Care Partnership and the EPESE Community Network); 2) Internal Dissemination Advisory Group consisting of senior investigators, health policy and economic experts, staff from several aging and health care agencies, health care providers, and consumers; and 3) Two demonstration projects. Via these three components, members of the Yale Dissemination Project will work with investigators to: 1) identify and eliminate barriers to implementation of effective interventions; and 2) to identify and utilize methods that enhance dissemination. Dr. Adrian Ostfeld, who has much previous experience in disseminating research results, will direct this project. All senior investigators at the Yale OAIC will be involved in the Demonstration and Information Dissemination Project.